Winding Down
by Fiery Crusader
Summary: Ruling a kingdom and raising a kid hasn't been easy for the former adventurer of Ooo. But when he returns home after a tiring ordeal of working nonstop, Finn Mertens stumbles onto a pleasant surprise that reminds him that some hardships are definitely worth living. Rated M for adult themes.


The young king of the Fire Kingdom left the throne room after a long day at work. He waved off the last nobles and delegates with a tired smile, and then he dismissed his pastry guardian Cinnamon Bun to retire for the night. There was never a dull moment when it came to running a kingdom as the monarch actively engaged in conversations regarding trade and settling domestic disputes. He couldn't help but be slightly entertained at the problems his subjects presented before him, but he was still more than happy to help. Whenever he gave out his input to resolve problems, the people would usually come to an agreement and offer their thanks, sometimes offering gifts or trinkets. These were miscellaneous items that the king didn't necessarily need, but for the sake of politics and tradition he accepted them instead of going off on a long rant to convince them otherwise.

Of course in between the routine hearings, twenty-two year old Finn was able to go outside the palace at his leisure. The fire elementals always waved in greeting as he walked down the main streets and they even took pictures from time to time. The former hero of Ooo couldn't help but get flustered with his recent newfound celebrity status, but luckily he used his helmet to hide his emotions. When he stopped by at a local tea shop, he shook hands with the owner and customers before donating a lump sum of cash. Everyone who saw the spectacle admired him greatly for the act and watched as he began heading back towards the castle.

"I'm beat," Finn thought as he walked through several corridors and stairways before reaching his chambers. When he arrived, he dug through his pockets momentarily to find the key. The lock for the door was then opened and the young monarch sighed in relief at the sight of the living room. He wanted nothing more than to simply collapse at the couch before him, but he also wanted to remove his armor before actually doing so. His thoughts were then diverted to head over to the kitchen instead as he grabbed a bottle of water, and he took a few gulps before he finally wanted to go back to his previous place of interest.

However, as soon as Finn took the first step, he suddenly felt a slender pair of fiery arms encircle his waist along with someone's chin resting on his right shoulder. He hung his head resigned that he couldn't lie down right away, but then chuckled slightly when he felt a pair of lips nipping away at the bottom part of his right ear lobe.

"You sure know how to drive me crazy don't you, Phebes?" Finn commented to his spouse of the same age with a tired smile.

"I've missed you, my king," Phoebe said seductively as she turned his head slightly to meet her lips with his. Their tongues wrestled with each together for a long duration and the elemental drifted one of her hands downwards until Finn reacted with a suppressed growl.

"I think I might have missed you too, my queen," he replied cheekily as his wife rested a palm firmly on his arousal.

"Then perhaps another reunion is in order," the elemental teased as she began unfastening Finn's armored plates slowly. "Allow me to.. assist you," she said in a sultry voice, nipping his jawline.

As Phoebe pried his uniform from the top, Finn sped up the process by removing the rest of it below his waistline. Once the crimson armor was set aside, only his white T-shirt and black boxers remained. He wasn't able to see his wife entirely at first since she still stood behind him. However, right when she made him turn around in place, Finn's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw was left agape at what he saw.

She was seen wearing a red transparent nightgown with a matching pair of panties, nothing more. Her natural glowing complexion helped enhance her curvaceous yet athletic figure from the breasts, stomach, and legs. Her beautiful long red hair draped freely at her lower back and a coy smile graced her wonderful features. The last thing Finn liked the most however was her amber eyes that called to him with love, desire, and want.

"Like what you see?" She asked sultrily with a hand on her hip.

"Very much so," Finn said with his voice caught. In that moment, his body urged him to take the elemental beauty right then and there, but he willed himself to keep his hands pinned to the sides. "The kid?" He whispered breaking out of his trance momentarily.

"Billy's asleep and sound," his wife answered as she fastened her hands behind her husband's neck. "Already made sure he's fed and changed. Should be good for at least a couple of hours." She finished with a giggle.

Finn relaxed afterwards and began to close the distance, their lips meeting together in hunger. As they parted in between kisses, their breaths began to quicken along with their caresses. Their eyes opened slightly as they paused occasionally to admire each other before they closed again completely in bliss, rushing to savor each other's taste. As their tongues swirled for dominance, both partners moaned appreciatively, grateful that they had time for themselves.

Phoebe's hands ran upwards underneath the human's shirt after a long minute of making out. Once Finn understood what she wanted, he released his hold from her waistline and raised both arms instinctively to help her slide his top off in one swift motion. The elemental eyed him hungrily with a predatory gaze as she observed his chiseled physique, and she felt proud knowing that he belonged to nobody else but her in that moment. She then proceeded to kiss him passionately on the lips for a split second before making her way downwards agonizingly slow.

Finn braced himself as he felt his wife's lips run down his chest, stomach, and abs. In some moments, he felt her focused on one spot deliberately with her teeth nipping his skin before going downwards again. He fought hard with himself to remain composed throughout the ordeal, but it proved to be a losing battle as she glanced up at him with a knowing smirk, driving him wild.

"Let's make sure you're comfortable all the way," she said intensely as she gripped the waistline to his boxers. From that moment, Finn could feel his heart beating furiously knowing full well he was being completely exposed again in front of the one he loved. He drew a short sigh of relief as the last article of clothing no longer constricted him, and then his head rolled back suddenly when he felt an intense sensation.

"Oh, Glob," Finn groaned as he could feel the elemental's lips engulf him from below. Slowly but surely, his wife bobbed her head at a certain rhythm, while pumping him continuously with one hand. He tried to stay in control with himself for as long as possible, but then he drew out another groan when she enthralled him with a lustful gaze. Her movements were beginning to pick up the pace as she took him in with ease, and the human instinctively buried his hands in her voluminous hair to add to the intensity. All rational thought was cast aside as she pleasured him, and the human wondered if Phoebe would stop knowing his limit neared. "Phebes," he struggled through clenching his teeth, "I'm gonna-"

His warning however was met to deaf ears as the elemental moved faster with vigor. Her tongue slid alongside him expertly without care as she moved backed and forth, and it didn't take long for the human to feel himself twitching momentarily before thrusting his hips from a powerful climax, moaning her name. Phoebe moaned appreciatively as she drank in his substance for a long while, the excess fluids running down her chin and onto her breasts. After she parted to regain her breath and wipe her lips, she stood back up with her face hovering near her husband's and closed the distance with another deep searing kiss. Finn used to think it was weird at first since she just went down on him, but he later grew accustomed to it after a few more nights being intimately together.

"That," Phoebe hummed enticingly with a saucy smirk, "was delicious."

"Yeah," Finn replied breathlessly as he was in disbelief from his wife's boldness. "Seems like every time we do this, you always surprise me."

"It's not always one-sided," Phoebe trailed deviantly as her gaze focused below his waistline, "I didn't expect you to be so ready so quickly after that load especially." She giggled.

"In hindsight," Finn thought out loud as he saw himself below. "It has been three weeks..."

"Then let's make up for lost time," she quipped softly in her sweet angelic voice.

Finn followed her mindlessly as they headed towards the living room. As the couple got closer to the couch, Phoebe swayed her hips deliberately in front of the human who was no doubt drooling. His eyes remained fixated on her shapely bottom as it jiggled with each step and his urge burned strongly, if more so than ever. By the time they got closer, Phoebe shimmied her hips tantalizingly with her thumbs hooking around her panties and pushed downwards. The article of clothing fell down her ankles quickly and was then discarded as she continued moving forward. A warm smile remained on her face as she caught her lover's trance and then faced him entirely before brushing aside the shoulder straps for her gown. Once done, she pushed the top down to expose her breasts completely and left it bunched around waistline. She then proceeded to sit down on one end of the couch length before lying down slowly on her back. With her knees slightly bent and her legs spread open, the elemental beckoned the human with a crooked finger to resume their wonderful lovemaking.

Despite all the thoughts of surrendering to one's primal instincts in haste, Finn took his time as he moved into her slowly. A content sigh escaped both of their lips as they were joined together, and the two paused in place briefly until they were fully accustomed to each other. Finn used the chance in between to massage one breast with one hand while using his mouth to suck the other. He spent long minutes to gratify his fiery wife as he alternated and he was met with groans of approval when he felt her hands run through his short golden hair. After that, Finn kissed her lips meaningfully before moving his hips back and forth faster at a gradual pace.

They both moaned together shamelessly as they pleasured each other. The friction between their bodies was becoming unbearably blissful overtime and the elemental curled her toes moments later from climaxing early. Finn groaned in satisfaction as his wife writhed beneath him, but he kept driving himself into her, intending to make their intimate dance as long as possible.

Time passed and the couple took turns being in control. One moment Finn had both of Phoebe's knees draped together to the side as he entered her repeatedly on top, and the other where she would straddle him with her hands splayed on his chest. Both of them were caught in a haze of lust and passion as their skin clashed audibly across the room, and there was nothing else that mattered. They chanted each other's names as they continued to push each other's limits and then they slowed down enough to share another passion filled kiss.

"I love you, Phebes," Finn grunted as she rocked her hips against him.

"I love you, Finny," Phoebe panted as she rested her forehead on his.

The two moved against each other for a couple more minutes in that same position until Finn said breathlessly, "I'm starting to get close again. Where do you want it, babe?"

She stopped to cup his face tenderly with both hands and stared deeply into his stark blue eyes and whispered, "Fill me up.. I want to feel it."

The human widened his eyes in disbelief and asked, "A-are you sure?"

"Don't hold back, Finn," she nodded thoughtfully, aware of the outcome that may likely soon follow.

At that, the elemental relaxed her body over Finn's, her chin resting over his left shoulder. She could feel his hands giving her firm bottom a tender squeeze before they moved upwards to fasten themselves at her lower back. His feet were planted flatly on the cushions as he bent his knees and then he finally let himself loose bucking his hips into her. She moaned into his neck repeatedly as he moved fast and deep inside her, and it wasn't long until she began to feel his arousal twitching from the edge of release. By then, she braced herself into Finn's hold tightly and grinded her hips deliberately to make him lose control faster. The results were nearly instantaneous as Finn cried out her name full of desire and he gave out one more thrust before he throbbed violently with his release. The wonderful sensation of being fulfilled drove Phoebe over the edge that she also cried for his name in a state of rapture.

"Wow," Finn commented as he regained his breath after a while. "That was amazing!"

Phoebe rolled off him but cuddled beside him moments later. "It sure was," she replied as her body glowed back to normal. She then reached for his face with one hand and leaned in for a tender kiss, which Finn gladly returned. "Thank you so much, I needed that."

"No problem," Finn said contently. "Although I'm sorry for not giving you enough attention lately." He formed a solemn expression, "I mean, I know we've been working beside each other eighty percent of the time-"

"I understand," she comforted which put him at ease. "There's always so much to do, it's hard to keep track with everything. And because of that-" she smiled reassuringly, "It just makes moments like these all the more special."

The two caressed each other blissfully in silence until Finn thoughtfully said, "You know, I guess I would be kidding myself if I only wanted to settle with one kid."

"Really?" She propped herself on one elbow in intrigue.

"Yeah," Finn blushed at the disclosure. "Guess I've been thinking about raising a large family for a while now." He emphasized by laying a hand on her stomach.

"And how big is this family of yours that you envision? Just out of curiosity." She arched an eyebrow seductively.

He shrugged slightly and answered, "Three or four, give or take." Right after he said that however, his wife giggled uncontrollably which made him unsettled. "Uhhh," he said with uncertainty, "Too much?"

"On the contraire," she replied between giggles, "Try ten or fifteen!"

"Ppft-WHAT?!" Finn spat out hysterically, taken aback while his wife howled in laughter. His face rivaled a tomato in the moment.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Phoebe comforted as she slapped him on the chest. "Realistically, I'm thinking the same. Maybe four or five."

"Oh," Finn said as he composed himself, "I can work with that, heheh."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't be up for the challenge if I said otherwise?" She teased with a smirk.

"You know I would do whatever it takes to make you happy," he affirmed staring into her lovely face. "But you also must know we're going to be spread out all over the place, back to back."

"I do," she nodded considerably. "I'm sure three will be more than enough."

"Tell you what though," Finn said, "Other people have proven to raise such families and they're able to do it without the same resources as we do! If you really want to, we can go at it with one step at a time. I won't back out as long as you're willing to play your part."

"I'd like that," Phoebe smiled with half-lidded eyes as she caressed his chest with a palm.

The two lovers remained in place for a minute longer until Finn said, "Well, I better get washed up while I still can. Billy's bound to wake up soon, knowing him." He kissed her nose, got up and started to head for the bedroom.

"I'll go after you," she said as she conjured a red bathroom robe over her nude form with her flames. "Just in case."

When Finn stepped out of the magma shower in the interest of time, he was dressed in his sleeping attire which consisted of a white T-shirt and a pair of grey pajama shorts. He walked out of his bedroom and towards the adjacent room where their child was resting and smiled as he saw his wife cradling the infant. The blonde, peach-skinned elemental hybrid was wrapped in a bundle of fabric as Phoebe sang a song to him with a soothing voice and a smile graced her features when she saw her husband.

"Singing the origins of the fire elementals again?" Finn whispered grinning as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Phoebe nodded and quietly replied, "And perhaps someday, he will be doing the same when he grows up and passes it on to the next generation. We must never forget our roots, where we came from. But that of course is something we can think about much later." She said as she placed a kiss on the ruby gem on the baby's forehead.

"Of course," Finn concurred softly as he walked towards them where she handed him over and left for the bathroom. It was still amazing how many trials and tribulations he and Phoebe had to endure on their own accord to get to here. But, if Finn had the chance to do it all over again he would do so willingly knowing that he would be holding his son right then and there at the end of the day. Billy Mertens became a symbol of the boundless love that Finn had for Phoebe, while at the same time a symbol for defying nature. No matter how unlikely it seemed at overcoming such barriers and difficulties, both partners persisted and endured until they were able live their lives successfully through the means of hardwork and dedication.

"I love you," Finn said warmly as he hugged him close to his chest. "I'm so grateful your mother brought you into this world. When she showed her face to me for the first time in a blaze of fury, at the tree fort on that fateful day, I knew she was the one. Goodnight, my prince."

The baby snored peacefully again as Finn gently set him back to his crib. He still couldn't believe how something so little would cause him to feel such joy and happiness, but he supposed it was the same feeling Jake had when he started his own family with Lady Rainicorn. It wasn't something that could be taught elsewhere, only to be acquired through one's own experience in the heat of the moment.

"It never ceases to amaze me," Phoebe said from the doorway after she returned. "Seeing my two favorite men in the world."

"Back already?" Finn asked softly.

"Why of course," she quipped playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't waste anytime."

The two dove into a state of passion as they kissed each other slowly and deeply. After a long minute, Finn almost jumped in place when he felt a stray hand suddenly squeeze him at his rear.

"Did I ever mention I get turned on when I see you act so fatherly?" Phoebe asked in a heated breath.

"No," Finn squeaked as his heart raced and his palms began to sweat.

"Well then," she giggled softly as she parted and tugged him with one arm. "Perhaps it is time I show you."

The fiery couple left discreetly as they went back to their room. Once the bed was within range, both lovers stripped each other's clothing in an exchange with smiles and giggles. Soon enough, they found themselves at each other's embrace beneath the sheets and then the fun began once again.


End file.
